


A Maggot and A Whore in Love

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Hux, Anal Sex, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, BDSM, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emetophilia, Face Slapping, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Insults, Intersex Hux, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Slapping, Submissive Hux, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: A Collection of porn involving the hitman Hux and his boyfriend the sex worker Kylo Ren.





	1. You're Safe Here

Kylo sat at the end of his bed in the room where he had many customers before, and looked at the beautiful, man on the floor in front of him without being able to suppress a smile. Hux was on all fours, collared, with his lead in his mouth. He had cuffs on his arms and legs - so he could be easily restrained if Kylo desired it. Hux was completely undressed where as Kylo was not, which he suspected was why his pet was looking up at him hopefully but with a hint of impatience.   
  
"Okay then pet, it's play time," Kylo teased putting his hand out for Hux to place the lead into - with his mouth of course. The other beamed at him, as his cheeks grew pink. Kylo pulled on the lead and patted the bed with his left hand. "Come on, boy." Hux clambered up onto the bed - not an easy task on all fours and curled up next to Kylo. He rested his head on his master's thigh and whined expectantly. "What is it, boy?" Kylo asked. Hux looked up at him with a slight frown but smiling eyes, he couldn't speak in this role-play which was a little frustrating at times. Instead he nuzzled at Kylo's crotch and bit the fly of Kylo's jeans, attempting to unzip them. Suddenly, Hux felt a sharp sting on his arse as Kylo slapped it, and he jumped as he felt two stray fingers slip between his legs for a second. "Greedy boy," Kylo tutted. "It's not dinner time yet." Hux whined and looked up at him, attempting to pine. "But I thought you wanted to play?" Hux let out a soft bark and nudged Kylo's crotch again with his nose. "You want dinner  _and_ to play?!" He added with mock incredulity. He reached over and began to stroke Hux's lower back, and then his right arse cheek, gently stroking and massaging it and then just when Hux was let out a quiet moan, pulled his hand back and gave it a quick slap. Kylo grinned as he heard the pained, surprised but pleasured gasp escape from Hux's lips. "Okay, fine," the master began, pretending to be giving in to his pet. Hux grinned and, using his teeth, clumsily tried to unbutton the man's jeans and drag them down his legs... Kylo did assist of course. His underwear was significantly easier.   
  
Kylo then, clambered to the head of the bed so he was propped up on several pillows with his legs wide open. He pulled on Hux's lead who clumsily crawled over to him - standing at his spread legs and waiting for orders. "Dinner time, pet." Hux's eyes lit up as he almost dived in between Kylo's legs. His master leaned forward and stroked his hair as Hux's tongue teased Kylo's pink lips.  
  
"Oh, good boy, is my pet hungry?" Kylo asked, scratching behind his pet's ears. Hux nodded into Kylo's cunt as he started to circle his tongue around his clitoris. "Eat up, you're going to need your strength for when I fuck your arse. And then you want me to ride you, don't you?"   
  
"Fuck yes," Hux said, receiving a sharp tug on his hair causing him to yelp slightly.  
  
"Dog's don't talk, do they pet?" Kylo smirked. Hux shook his head and barked softly. Kylo's thighs twitched as he felt Hux's breath against his cunt, suddenly he felt Hux's tongue inside his cunt. "Ahh-ohh- fuck, good boy," Kylo breathed as his legs twitched. Hux wasn't spectacular at giving head, but he was gentle and... He really enjoyed. Most of Kylo's clients clawed, pinched and twisted his cunt causing him to be sore and aching for days afterwards. They glared and sneered at him as they did it, as if they thought they were doing him a favour by torturing him. When he was with Hux however, he actually started to relax a little. The man with bright hair between his legs took care over gently kissing and licking the most sensitive parts of his body. His eyes often looked up at Kylo enjoying watching him writhe in pleasure, at which point he'd get more excited... Which usually resulted in his technique getting clumsier and messier. From Kylo's perspective however, he was perfect. He'd never had someone so gentle and enthusiastic go down on him before. And Hux had never gone down on someone before out of his own choice, sure he'd had genitalia forced into his mouth but there was something much more satisfying about choosing to do it. Or, choosing to give Kylo head anyway. Especially when Kylo was tugging on his hair and lead. And of course, there was the feeling of Kylo's thighs around his face and the sound of him moaning both of which made his skin heat up and his cock twitch. Suddenly, Kylo's back arched violently and his thighs tightened around Hux's neck, holding him in place, and as the pet started to feel his master's fingers pull roughly on his hair he realised that Kylo was very close to coming. "Oh f-fuck, Hux, fuck," he groaned as Hux felt his wetness all over his tongue, lips and chin. He sat up beaming with pride - he'd love hearing Kylo say his name, and it was even better when he came so hard that his come was dripping from Hux's chin. Kylo pulled on Hux's lead, gesturing for him to crawl closer. The pet crawled so that his chest was pressed against his masters whilst Kylo grabbed Hux by the hair and pushed his mouth onto his own, moaning at the taste of his pet mixed with his cunt.  
  
Kylo pulled on Hux's lead, causing him to take a step back and scratched behind his ear again. "You did such a good job, pet," he crooned. "Did you like getting Master's come all over his face?" Hux nodded. "Come on, tell me how much you liked it, bark for me boy." The other gave an enthusiastic bark and wriggled happily, nuzzling down into Kylo's neck, licking and kissing him, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his nipples before he felt a pull on his lead, he looked up and realised he wasn't being allowed to go any further down. Hux pulled on his lead and whined. "Ah, ah, ah," his master said sternly. "You've been such a good boy, pet, you're not going to ruin it are you?" The pet continued to pull on his lead, trying to continue kissing down Kylo's abdomen like he was something beautiful and precious that he just couldn't resist. Like he was a god, almost. Suddenly, Kylo yanked on his lead so hard, Hux stumbled and whined. Kylo grabbed Hux's collar and dragged him so that he was face to face with him, his pet yelped as he did so. "Did I tell you to stop?" Hux nodded. "And did you?" He shook his need. Kylo slapped him across the face, causing his pet to wince and for his eyes to sting - for a second the master wondered if he'd gone to far but as soon as he saw Hux's excited, smiling eyes behind the tears he realised everything was fine. They did have a safe word of course, and he trusted Hux to use it. "Greedy boy," Kylo growled, sitting up, and pushing himself to the edge of the bed, dragging Hux with him by his collar. Kylo dropped the boy's collar, and picked him up by his hair forcing Hux to look at him. "Did you enjoy my come?" Hux nodded desperately, his eyes wide and yelping every time the collar hit his throat. "Then why weren't you satisfied with it?" Hux yelped. "You were?" He nodded frantically. "Well, why did you disobey my orders then?" Hux yelped and nudged Kylo's chest. "No, it doesn't matter how sweet you are. You are still getting punished," he said shaking his head as Hux pined. Kylo patted his left thigh. "Come on, pet. The slower you are the more slaps you'll get." Hux scrambled onto Kylo's lap his feet touching the floor and his fingers reaching the floor on the other side of Kylo's legs.   
  
Kylo started running his fingers down Hux's spine and smiling as he squirmed. Kylo rested his right hand on Hux's right arse cheek and squeezed a little, as his pet purred slightly. "I think twenty slaps should be appropriate. Now, after every slap I want you to bark for me. If you don't, I'll have to start from the beginning. Understood?" His pet let out a short sharp bark, showing that he did. Kylo grinned and stroked his hair. "Good boy, now-" Suddenly, Hux felt a sharp slap against the back of his thighs, causing him to help and almost fall forwards. Thankfully, Kylo held him in place but suddenly he felt his Master's fingers in his hair, bending back his neck a little, forcing Hux to look up. "Bad puppy, you didn't bark," the man growled, digging his nails into Hux's thighs. He let out an apologetic whine. "Again." Kylo slapped the back of Hux's thighs,  harder this time. His pet let out a bark that sounded more like a yelp, Kylo accepted. He did it again, ten times on each thigh and each time Hux's barks got higher and more strained. At the end his pet's legs were red and sore, Kylo helped him back onto the bed, stroking his hair. He planted a kiss on his pet's nose, before lowering himself to Hux's thighs and kissing the spots he just slapped. The soft wet lips against the raw flesh made him flinch but felt soothing.   
  
"I think," Kylo said afterwards with his head between Hux's legs. "That I owe you a treat, don't you pet?" He nodded and gave a happy bark in response. "Okay boy, open your legs for me, pet," Kylo added with his hands prying apart Hux's thighs as he spoke. He let the thighs by his side sit on his shoulders, and he leaned in. He looked up, his mouth so close to Hux's cock that the pet could feel his master's breath against the tip of his prick and it made him squirm involuntarily - which please Kylo greatly. He shifted himself a little bit, kissing Hux's bony, pale freckled thighs - paying particular attention to the scars. He didn't ask if they were left by his father or himself, it wasn't the time. His trail of kisses went up towards Hux's crotch and landed on his pubic bone, kissing the thin ginger rasps of hair that resided there. "You're so beautiful pet," Kylo whispered as he planted kisses down the whole length of Hux's cock, reading the tip, kissing back down the scar on the other side, across the thick, soft flesh at the base that was covered in scars, gently licking where he knew it to be most sensitive. He felt Hux's legs spasm, twitch and tighten around him as he let out soft moans. "You are perfect," Kylo whispered, the lack of a 'pet' at the end told Hux that he hadn't meant to say it but that just meant it feel so much sweeter.   
  
Kylo slipped his right hand underneath Hux's arse, pushing his fingers into him as he started so massage his pet's cock towards the base and kissed the head of his pet's cock before rolling his tongue around the tip in circles. As he felt Hux squirm and heard him breathe heavily, with occasion soft groans he started to roll his lips over the head, and then started push it into his mouth, slowly thrusting more and more into him. When he felt the tip hit the back his throat he gagged slightly as he heard Hux's moans get louder. He pulled the bottom half of the shaft out of his mouth, before pressing it back in again, he repeated this getting quicker and quicker. Hux felt his knees tremor and his back arch as he felt Kylo lick and suck him. Suddenly he felt the right hand that was massaging him press into between his cheeks and started to tease his arsehole. At this point, he began to whine and squirm further. His entire body started to heat up and his body started squirming frantically as he started to grab at the soft, gold bedding beneath him, his moaning practically turning into screaming (although he would never admit it). Hux wanted to come into Kylo's mouth, so badly, but he knew if he did then it might be over... And he really, really didn't want that. He gulped and Kylo pulled Hux's cock out of his mouth whilst still teasing his arsehole. "You're turning pink, pet. Does my puppy want to come?" Hux nodded frantically. "Do you not want me to fuck you? Do you not want to ride me?" His pet whined and squirmed and Kylo chuckled. Hux's eyes widened and he gave Kylo a pained expression, the both of them knew he couldn't hold on much longer. If he held on for too long it started to hurt - like an erection did already but whilst it was in Kylo's mouth... It made up for it.   
  
"Okay pet," Kylo said straightening up and straddling Hux, leaning down to kiss him, Hux tasted Kylo's tongue mixed with his own pre-come and moaned into his master. He pulled away slightly, Hux's face still in his hands. "Bark for me, bark, beg for me to fuck you," Kylo whispered, tracing his eyes across Hux's beautiful, pale face. He focused on his soft, pink lips, thin face, angular cheek bones and his caught a glimpse of his bright blue eyes. As much as he wanted to gaze into them, he couldn't. He smiled as suddenly, he heard Hux bark, enthusiastically into Kylo's ear. He grinned as he saw Hux's ears slowly turn pink. Fuck it, Kylo thought, he couldn't resist Hux any longer. He pushed himself up on his pet's chest, he used his left hand to play with Hux's nipples and his right hand to ease himself onto Hux's cock. As much as he wanted to ride his pet as quickly and rough as possible, his cunt walls were still sore from a particularly tough client earlier. As a result he eased Hux's tip inside him, and slowly pushed himself down the shaft. The good news was, he just got tease Hux for longer this way - meaning that by the time all six inches of him was inside his master, his eyes were screwed up, his limbs tensed, and he thought he was going to explode.   
  
It wasn't long until Kylo started to feel comfortable with Hux inside him and slowly started to bounce on his cock, his neck thrown back and moaning, as his arms massaged and grabbed at every part of Hux's flesh. His hands grabbed onto Kylo's waist as his back arched and he swore unintelligibly. He whined, groaned, and moaned in pleasure as he felt his cock twitch inside of Kylo, a shooting pain in side of him and he suddenly he shook his master thigh desperately.  
  
"M-master, I- I need to come," Hux gasped between moans. Normally, he would have received a slap for speaking but his master recognised the pained look. He was being pushed too far and if he didn't come soon he was going to be in agony.   
  
"It's okay pet, come inside me, come on," Kylo said, finding himself pushing up and down quicker than before, Hux's eye's rolled into the back of his head as his nails dug into Kylo's waist. His back arched his thighs spasmed, and he felt Kylo's warm, soft skin against his ribs. He let go, releasing his come into his master's cunt, his entire body relaxing and his head clouding over. He let himself remain there for a moment, his skin warming up and tingling, he let out one final moan and just let himself rest there for a moment.   
  
"Uhh- give me a minute, I can-"   
  
"It's o-okay," Kylo interrupted breathlessly, falling onto Hux's body, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and instantly pressed kiss lips into his spent partner's. He rolled onto his back and pulled the spent Hux into his chest. "I uh- I'm done, really," he added, sound as tired as the post-orgasm Hux who was curled up into him. His leg wrapped around Kylo's waist and his head pressed into the crook of his neck.   
  
"Are you sure?" Hux mumbled, his face red from exertion. Kylo giggled and turned onto his side as he held Hux close to him, just enjoying the hot closeness. They just wanted to lie there, their limbs tangled within each other so that it would have been almost impossible for either of them to move in less than a minute. Not that either particularly wanted to, they were together. Here, they could forget that Kylo was owned by a woman who made him do things that left him in agonising defilement. They didn't have to think about how Hux's father still haunted the both of them and how Phasma would continue to torture and punish him for as long as stayed with Kylo. Here they could both be happy. 


	2. Disgusting Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo defiles and humiliates his pet, Hux.

Hux was gripping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles had began to go white, he could feel his nails digging into his palms, and his eyes were so tightly shut they were beginning to water. He breathed heavily as if gasping for breath and every time he managed to grasp some he moaned, groaned and swore. Kylo currently had one of his silicone cock's wedged deep in Hux's arse (the purple, seven inch vibrating kind), as he rode Hux so all six inches of his prick where deep inside Kylo. Hux was squirming violently on the bed, which just meant he was thrusting even deeper into his master – who had him pinned down at the time. Kylo's hand made it's way up to Hux's throat, grabbing and squeezing at his jugular, feeling his own thighs twitch as he heard his pet gag.   
  
“M-master- fuck-I'm-I'm-”   
  
“You're going to what, pet?” Kylo responded breathlessly. Thankfully his job had resulted in him being rather good at speaking whilst being fucked, a lot of clients demanded it.   
  
“C-c-om-e-s-sir-”   
  
“Are you now, pet?” This was a signal for Hux to give in, if he continued insisting that he had to come now, it was because he was in pain.   
  
“Not-not-if-s-s-ir, won't-let-me,” he responded, causing Kylo to grin.   
  
“Don't you dare come before I've gotten off, slut,” he growled, pushing himself off of Hux's dick and turning off the that was delved deep into his arse. He got settled at the end of his pet's body, with two knees propped up at his shoulders, giving him access to bite, kiss, and lick Hux's thighs as he pleased. Kylo twisted and pocked at the dildo that was deep inside his pet watching him yelp and squirm until suddenly he pulled it out. Something he did slowly of course – allowing Hux to feel every ridge. Hux laid there helpless watching his master hold the toy that had just been deep in his arse whit an excited glint in his brown eyes. He winced and yelped as Kylo started to tease his currently gapping arsehole for a moment before crawling up towards him and straddling his chest, toy still in hand.   
  
“Now, slut,” he growled, causing Hux to hold his breath for a second up at him with wide, blue eyes. “Would you like to know what your arse tastes like?” Without waiting for an answer he pressed the toy against Hux's lips, pushing it in slightly. When his slut refused to open, he grabbed the pet's hair and pulled. “Open up, you little shit,” Kylo growled. Hux gave in and let the silcone dick go into his mouth, the taste of his arse, lube and silcone causing him to gag which just made Kylo pushed the toy even further into Hux's mouth, until the beginning of the handle hit his lips. He began violently thrusting in and out of his mouth, watching as tears began to fall down his face from his rolled back eyes.   
  
“Having fun, slut?” Kylo smirked. “I suppose you wouldn't be able to tell me would you? Convulse once for yes and twice for no?” His sadism was an act of course, he knew if Hux wasn't comfortable he'd tap his thigh three times, as it was his hands were gripped onto his thighs and not moving beyond grabbing onto them for dear life. Hux's skin was turning a delightful shade of pink, his eyes were rolled back, and Kylo could feel his pet's hard and twitching cock against him. Hux was definitely enjoying this. “Tell me, can you taste any of your shit? How does it taste? I bet you're enjoying it aren't you? You disgusting thing,” Kylo continued, thrusting harder with each word. “That's right, your my revolting little slut whose only good as two holes to fuck. Not that you deserve to be fucked by me personally of course, which is why I'll have to do it with plastic. Don't think this makes you less _mine_ of course, it just means you're not a particularly important possession of mine.”   
  
Hux's back arched with that as he started to gag violently, he was crying in pain and humiliation but his skin heated up, his cock twitch and his eyes weren't moving from the back of his skull. Being owned, in pain, controlled it was... Perfect. Suddenly, his gagging got more frequent as his stomach started to twist and he couldn't take any more. Seeing Hux's face contort, Kylo pulled out the toy with a grin, this is what it had all been for. Kylo back away slightly and Hux looked down, throwing up all over his chest and Kylo's light gold bedding. What was mostly a pale yellow liquid dripped down Hux's torso, chin, neck suggesting to Kylo that Hux hadn't eaten anything today which... He would get on his pet's back about alter. For now, he stared at the man with lust as he began to start playing with his own clitoris, biting his lip as he saw the beautiful, degraded slut at his feet.   
  
“Fuck,” Kylo began gasping. “You are a loathsome creature aren't you? Laid there in your own vomit and you're _enjoying_ it, you sick, disgusting little slut. Here,” he began, edging over to him on his knees before forcing his cunt onto his mouth. “Make Master come and then maybe you can, come on slut, shove your filthy, little tongue inside me.” Needing no more encouragement, Hux began to force his drying, sore tongue into Kylo's cunt, desperately trying to lick and taste every inch of his cunt walls. “Someone's hungry,” his master added as his back arched and his thighs spasmed. He had to hold himself up against the wall as he looked down at Hux He felt his pet's nose hit his clitoris and every time it did, he tensed up. “Fuck, oh fuck, good boy, f-f-f-u-c- I'm gonna- I'm -” Kylo fell forward, just stopping his head from hitting the wall, and released his come all over Hux's face. He pushed himself backwards, twisting to he landed on the bed, next to Hux's legs with his hand's gripping his pet's cock. He looked up with a sort of post-orgasm deliriousness, his head still fogged and his skin still tingling. “Y-you can c-c-ome, pet,” he finished as he squeezed and massaged the boy's cock gently. Barely a moment latter, Hux finished, semen gushing up his torso and leaving his body with such force that strands of it landed on his neck.   
  
Kylo groggily, crawled up the bed to a Hux who was almost past out, only whites of his eyes showing and limbs trembling. Kylo pushed one arm under Hux's neck, rested the other over his chest and pulled him towards him, wrapping his legs around the skinny man's waist and planting a long passionate kiss into his cum and spit covered cheek. “You okay, love?”   
  
“Yuh-huh,” Hux mumbled, twisting and curling into Kylo's chest. In return, he kissed his forehead smiled and started to stroke his hair.   
  
“We really need to get you cleaned up,” he responded with a smile and another kiss on Hux's forehead. “But, you did really well love, didn't go too far?” All he got in response was a frantic but tired shake of the head. Kylo sighed as he started to come round and think of the consequences of what they'd just done. On the one hand it was great but on the other... He wasn't entirely sure how they were going to get cleaned up in the shared shower. In theory, most people should be asleep or working at this time but it was still going to be tricky, he thought as he looked down at the barely conscious man on his chest. He was curled up and was inarguably adorable but... He was also a mess. Kylo attempted to nudge him into being more alert but failed, it was going to be a long night.

 


End file.
